Saved?
by JustBeYou
Summary: All her life, Ember had hated only one person. And fiercely admired another. Without knowing who they in reality were, and when two parallel universes collide, she learns that not all is what as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Saved?**

**Chapter One: Blind Hatred**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: <em>**_All her life, Ember had hated only one person. And fiercely admired another. Without knowing who they in reality were, and when two parallel universes collided, she learns that not all is what as it seems. With her world destroyed, and her mere existence a threat to those around her, and learning that her whole life was a lie, she needs to remain alive; even if it means carrying out unforgivable acts..._

* * *

><p>Hate, how she hated him, that man who people called her father. Acknowledged worldwide for his brilliance, his praise sung high and low and all over, a nameless persona who people mistook for 'Justice'; she knew naught of any of this...to her he was nothing, a shadow looming over her, always near and calculating, but never near enough; close enough to let his presence be known, but far enough that the warmth of that presence was never felt; such was the nature of this creature, a figure who was titled as her father from the moment she was born, as seen by the rest of the world; but to her, he was nothing, no one. To her he was a lone man, rarely visiting his family, immersed in the depth of his own world, blindly serving justice everywhere but where it was most needed.<p>

She didn't have a face to associate her last name with and so in the blind rage of hatred she had taken her mother's maiden name, never wanting to be associated with that man. She didn't know him, he didn't know her, and even during the times he was home with her elder brother to visit her and her mom, she would only catch a glimpse of his pale face but never his full face and it was ok, for he never questioned her behavior and it seemed that they understood this hatred, the only thing they had in common, and neither made any effort to change it, in some strange way they both felt at ease with the circumstances and as time passed the visits to meet him at the dinner table, the superficial need to announce her presence faded into nothingness. She stopped and he didn't bother to change. Her hatred grew and so did his aloofness, until there came a time when she stopped bothering, forgetting that there was ever a person she once called her father.

For Ember Yagami was an independent creature, and never bothered to look into the life of her father. His life and line for work were a mystery to her and even with the bitter resentment she felt towards her father, she unknowingly took up a position akin to his. Now when she reminisces on these times she wonders about the irony of the situation, and how badly had fate screwed her up...

* * *

><p>Proposal:<p>

It was three years ago, on her 17th birthday that she received the proposal. She was in England, living with her mother like always. The letter she received was ordinary, but the seal was what captured her interest, and so she read it. At first glance, her mind failed to comprehend the fact that it was real. On her second reading, her panicked mind had calmed a bit and disbelief was imminent; on her third try, she finally grasped what it was trying to tell.

It took 7 days to convince herself that it wasn't a hoax and two more days to confirm it. With only a day left before the offer expired, she drafted a reply accepting the new turn of events. It took 8 hours only for their reply to arrive and with only a mother to say goodbye to, Ember Yagami left the house vowing never to return; the guilt of leaving her mother alone lessened, when her brother contacted to let her know it will be taken care of. For while she was neglected her mother was and is still loved by her family.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**Saved?**

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

* * *

><p>Ember didn't sleep, for she feared her nightmares. She never admitted it as she was too proud say so, however her condition was perfect. She preferred to spend a lot more time working, which could have been wasted on sleeping. Only when sheer exhaustion would come over her she would allow her body to rest and if that won't work, pills would knock her unconscious, so that her body could at least catch up. But the actual worrisome point was that her outward appearance remained unaltered, she had no bags under her eyes, no tense lines, no weak body, no; her outer appearance was perfect, god-like, unblemished even though it was repeatedly abused, but it was a work of miracle and even her own mother couldn't tell the difference bw her sleep deprived daughter and a normal person.

Such was the height of perfection she struggled to achieve. Nothing, but the best.

It was right after she had finished one of her cases that she was called upon. Her cellphone rang, a white screen with the letter 'N' appeared. She quickly flipped her phone hitting the reply button, bringing it to her ears.

'Hello Ember', came the computerized voice she has grown used to.

She scowled; it has been years since she was last called as such.

'Yes Near' came her clipped reply, she was irritated and didn't bother to hide it.

'Forgive me but there is an urgent matter in which I wish to seek your advice. I cannot discuss it here for obvious reasons. However, Commander Rester is waiting for you outside to escort you, if you choose to accept that is.' the voice said.

She sighed, it was near impossible to turn down any request made by Near, he rarely asked for assistance and when he did so, it meant he was in desperate need of it.

'I am on my way, I was done with my work anyhow' she said resigned.

'Thank you' was his reply before the dial tone was back.

She flipped her cell close and moved out of the hotel room she was currently residing in. Once outside, she spotting Rester and quickly made her way towards him and sat in the car. Her thumb quickly made way towards her mouth as she contemplated the seriousness of the recent events and Near's sudden call.

The case she was working on was one of the many bizarre cases popping up, people were acting strangely, completely sane people with neat, flawless records were turning into brilliant murderers and even though she caught them all, their actions didn't make sense.

There were also numerous people missing each day and for one small moment Ember thought that Kira had come back with a vengeance, but there were no more Death Notes and victims didn't add up, they would just vanish like they never existed. It was mind blogging and irritating, but it seemed like Near just might have the answers.

The ride wasn't very long and the car stopped at the entrance gate of a tall building. Currently, this was Near's Headquarters. Ember entered the compound accompanied by Rester, who led her into the main headquarter room. As the door opened, her eyes met Near first, but there was another occupant in the room and Ember gasped when she laid her eyes on him. It has been 3 years since she had last seen him and a week since she had heard from him, the familiar grey eyes watched her with a mischievous glint, as his face supported a large grin. Upon seeing her, he grin became more pronounced as he watched in amusement her startled gasp and her wide-eyed expression. It was her birthday and what better gift was there for her but to show himself in the flesh when she least expected it.


End file.
